Annabelle Vizsla
Annabelle Vizsla was, throughout different times of her life, a Mandalorian of Clan Vizsla, a Rebel High Admiral, a Mystril Shadow Guard and an Emperor’s Hand. She was raised as a warrior and assassin to serve under Emperor Palpatine and became a high-level force-using operative. As an Emperor's Hand, Annabelle carried out the Emperor's bidding, killing Rebels and corrupt Imperials alike with cold professionalism, even as a young woman. As Palpatine's top assassin and spy, she received top-notch training from experts in a variety of fields as well as training in the Force by Darth Vader and Palpatine himself. Biography Early Life (26 BBY-20 BBY) Annabelle was born on Mandalore during her father’s, Jax Vizsla, days there before the clone wars. She showed signs of ability to use the force since before she came out the womb, communicating with her father and mother at the time. When she was born, she was seen playing with her toys with the force at times, which worried her mother a bit but her father didn’t mind it. She was four years old when Jax began to teach her the ways of the force and the skills of the Mandalorians, with some secret Clan Vizsla skills. During this time Jax was apart of the Jedi Order as freshly minted Jedi Master and General who commanded the Ninth Republic Fleet and it’s assigned clone battalion. The Great JedI Purge (19 BBY-) During the Great Purge, Annabelle was on Mandalore, studying artifacts her father brought home and training day by day as a Mandalorian. As Order 66 was enacted, her father came home and hid on Mandalore with her. He told her stories of the Jedi and decided to prepare her for the future, teaching her how to conceal her presence with the force and how to use it to her manipulate the odds in her favor. She quickly managed to learn telekinesis but her natural power within the force made it so she could barely control it without causing collateral damage. With this factor in play, her father made sure to spend most of his time now on Mandalore to teach her to control her emotions and use it to therefore control her power. Early Years of the Purge She was seven years old when the purge happened and her father moved to be put into the Imperial Navy as a Captain so he could keep an eye on the empire, serving with Inquisitor Styz and Lieutenant Mikei. As Jax served the new emperor by finding lightsabers, holocrons, sith artifacts, and capturing Jedi, he would teach Annabelle about what the republic did, what the new empire does and what the rebels do to hurt the people as he believed they were worse than the empire. This was all done to keep her from being branded as a traitor as she still mentioned the republic as a child, and for the fact the Jedi Order was heavily corrupted and blinded. This gave Annabelle a sort of sense between the two factions and due to Jax’s newfound relationship with the Emperor, this marked Annabelle as a potential selection for one of the Emperor’s personal operatives. One night she snuck into her father’s room and began studying from the holocrons Jax had recovered, spending the entire week doing so before he managed to give them to Emperor Palpatine. By the time she was twelve, she had learned as much as the level of Sith Warrior in the force and had passed her Mandalorian warrior trials, earning her own Westar-35 from her father. With her father’s Westar-35, she began training her gun skill, practicing day and night on hitting targets and then moving onto people. She eventually dual-wielded Westar-35s and used them on a practice mission, but it was lost on the same mission. From then she spent her time in schools, studying and learning languages she found useful. Imperial Intelligence Operative When she turned fifteen, she went to an Imperial recruitment center and applied to join the empire under Imperial Intelligence, which gave the Emperor his chance to bring her in as an apprentice. As a cadet, she trained under the guidance of an Intelligence Major by day and under Darth Vader by night, allowing her to excel on all aspects of her training and, with assistance from her experience and mastery of Mandalorian martial arts, she became developed and soon a master in nearly all exotic martial arts Three years later she finally got her first real assignment, she was sent to monitor and infiltrate a suspicious convoy heading to Lothal. As such, she first surveyed the convoy reach a checkpoint before she snuck onto what she spotted to be the primary ship the convoy was guarding. That’s when she discovered an Imperial Admiral was held captive on the ship and that this was a convoy led by a Jedi Master from a rebel cell on Lothal. She managed to sneak into the cockpit and knock out the pilot, slicing into the ship’s console to control the guns remotely from her wristpad. From there she went to the cell area and disarmed a guard, breaking his knee and blasting him in the head. She then sliced into the cell block‘s console and broke the Admiral out, leading him to the escape pods and preparing the guns to open fire upon all ships within the convoy. She and the Admiral used the escape pod to make their way to an Imperial Base on Lothal, one under the command of Annabelle’s father, as the guns of the ship opened fire upon the rest of the convoy. When the pods landed, her father had stormtroopers waiting to secure the admiral and herself. The Admiral revealed himself as Admiral Jonathan Miller and took note of her ability to single-handedly rescue him and take out the convoy. Admiral Miller became indebted and a friend of hers ever since that mission. On her second assignment on Lothal, she was sent to investigate a situation that involved a Jedi Master and her father, Admiral Jax Vizsla. After she questioned her father on the matter, she walked through the streets of the capital city, disguised as a civilian as she made her way to the local cantina where the Jedi Master was rumored to be. She quickly engaged, immediately being disarmed by the Jedi Master. However, the Jedi didn’t expect her quick reflexes and mastery of martial arts as she ended up breaking his legs and kicking him in the throat. She then brought him to Palpatine alive to prove herself further. With all of her trials done in such a short amount of time and the quick take down of this esteemed Jedi Master, Palpatine couldn’t deny her worth and was pleased with the fact he was right to mark her for training years ago. Emperor’s Hand Palpatine decided to officially declare her as an Emperor’s Hand, Annabelle taking this as a promotion and swearing an oath of loyalty to the emperor. After this was done, the Emperor began to train and better teach her in saber combat and specific aspects of the force itself. She created her first lightsaber using Mandalorian iron for the hilt and a red synthetic saber crystal. On Empire Day, the Rebel Cell from Lothal staged multiple terrorist attacks, crashing a hammerhead corvette into the imperial palace on Coruscant, blowing up civilians in the streets of Naboo and gunning down civilians and stormtroopers on Lothal. With all of these events set in place, the Emperor was angered by their audacity to commit such an act of terrorism, ordering the Rebels to be found and killed immediately. Soon after the events of Empire Day, the Emperor gave Annabelle a mission to infiltrate the rebel cell on Lothal so she could hone her skills, further prove her worth and gain revenge for the Empire. She was given the alias “Angel” and created her own backstory of how she escaped the empire on Mandalore. She was taken in and trained as a rebel special forces soldier, being trained in rebel special forces hand signals and hand to hand combat. During this time as a rebel special forces trooper, assigned to Admiral Ackbar and she did whatever she had to, ranging from killing imperials to bombing civilians, just to protect her cover as a supporter of the rebellion and an enemy of the Empire. Over the next few years of doing so, she quickly rose to the rank of Captain, being transferred to the Rebel Navy and assigned to the legendary rebel Shadow Cell, which is also when the Rebel Alliance was created. She worked with Shadow Cell closely, being discovered as a force sensitive by the Shadow Cell’s Commanding Officer, Midnight. She then played that commander, acting as if she never knew about her force sensitivity and she just found out, using the force to mask her true power and hiding her abilities. Annabelle was an increasingly skilled manipulator, and as such, this worked and the commander revealed herself as a Jedi Master, proceeding to take Annabelle in as a Jedi Padawan. From this time, Annabelle was further trained in the force as a Jedi, learning more and more about the light side of the force as she sent valuable intel back to the empire. This intel included locations of rebel bases, the Rebel Leader’s mobile command center and a list of rebel sympathizers. She created two new Jedi lightsabers, one black and electrum and the other white and electrum and both made with Mandalorian iron and kyber crystals, one yellow and one amethyst. She grew closer to the light to ensure the belief of her being a Jedi into her new master, however she made sure not to go too close to the light as she had to uphold the mission to the best of her ability. During this time, she created relationships with Grand Admiral Ackbar, Senator Mon Mothma and General Dodonna so she could keep a step ahead of the rebellion and give much needed intel to the empire. Galactic Civil War (7 BBY-) When the Galactic Civil War began, she successfully infiltrated the Rebel Alliance’s high command through a Grey Jedi Master named Jaden and she was promoted to Vice Admiral within the Rebel Navy. No one in the rebellion knew her real name and anyone who has gotten the privilege to see her face is either dead or close to her. With this, she amassed a relatively large rebel fleet to serve her own purposes while also serving the Rebel Alliance’s. Exploration of Yavin IV As the war progressed, Shadow Cell took over many old Jedi and Sith planets, most notably Korriban. Annabelle took this as a chance to learn more about the force and it’s history. One such instance was on Yavin IV. Annabelle reached the planet after defeating the Empire on a nearby system, landing on the planet for repairs. As repairs occurred she noticed a large structure and moved to investigate it. When she got closer, she realized it was the Great Jedi Temple she read about during her teachings from Emperor Palpatine, as such was realized, she decided to enter it and explore. She explored the temple thoroughly, discovering a Jedi Holocron and a Sith Holocron in different parts of the temple. She studied from the Sith Holocron without delay as she was eager for new knowledge after all the boring Jedi teachings. The holocron taught her the history of the temple, mainly about the Massassi and how they were corrupt by the dark side, but also on how to use telekinesis more effectively. As such she closed the holocron and kept it in a secret compartment in her personal ship so she could deliver it to Palpatine later. She notified her Jedi Master of the temple and she arrived later within the month, opening the Jedi holocron with her so she could learn more about the light side and it’s history. She learned how to control herself further with the force but otherwise the holocron was completely useless to Annabelle and she left it to her Master as she continued with the exploration of the planet. Discovery of the Last Remaining Rakata After a short fleet battle with an unknown force, she searched them and discovered old star charts and data pads that lead to planets in the unknown regions like Csilla and Zonama Seckot. She then had a short meeting with Admiral Raddus and proceeded to jump to Lehon as she was given orders to find a Rakatan. As soon as she exited hyperspace over Lehon, she landed near some ancient Rakatan settlements, jumping out of her ship and exploring the settlements closely. As she explored the settlements, she found some old texts that named the settlement as an old Black Rakatan settlement. After this discover she noticed a giant temple, immediately moving towards it. As she made her way to it, Anna heard an ambient humming coming from inside the temple, which lured her into it further. As she went deeper, she felt the dark side growing with each step. She reached a main area within the temple and found three rows of Rakata worshippers, watching them closely as she snuck around the hall. When she decided it was time to leave and got up, she was suddenly frozen in place and unable to move as everyone of the worshippers turned to face her. An old and wrinkly Rakata hovered over to her and asked who the intruder was, which Annabelle responded truthfully. After being questioned by him, she fell unconscious and woke up in the seat of her Z-95 outside the temple. As she got out the Z-95, where was once a temple was now a small hut, which confused her greatly. She entered the hut to find a sleeping Rakata surrounded by blueprints and other papers. After many attempts to wake him up, Annabelle had enough of it and just took all the blueprints and papers before she carried him back into her Z-95. He woke up later that day and introduced himself to Annabelle, telling her of his love for ships and that he was a Rakata Engineer. He stated his name was Nile and decided to join her journey as a friend, as long as she shared her love for ships with him. Red Nebula Event Nile informed Annabelle about a certain weapon lost through the eons of time and where to find it. Instinctively, Annabelle immediately went to its location, ending up in the Red Nebula. She contacted Nile, who was surprised to see she was still alive before Annabelle requested the information on how enter the Nebula immediately. After Nile sent the information, Annabelle jackknifed the Z-95 and sent it into the Red Nebula without hesitation. As she made it to the middle of the Red Nebula, she encountered three Starweirds, just flying in front of her ship. Before she could do anything to respond, they targeted her with a telepathic scream which took her by surprise. Anna, in response, used a force scream out of anger and pain, scaring two of the Starweirds. As such, they appeared closer to Annabelle‘s ship, here to finish the job as they continued to use a telepathic scream against Annabelle. This is when Annabelle realized one of them was the Starweird Queen. Annabelle had enough of this as she was wasting time. She extended her hand and used force stasis on all three of the Starweirds, beginning to use force drain on them. As she continued with this, she focused most of her power on the Queen, completely draining and consuming the Queen’s life force and knowledge, as well as one of the other Starweirds. Draining the Queen‘s life force, force power and knowledge all together physically changed Annabelle and her hair slowly changed whiter as her eyes gained pinpoints of white light. Annabelle used much of her strength on the two Starweirds and couldn’t finish off the third, luckily the third retreated out of fear of their Queen’s death, calling Annabelle the new Queen before escaping. Annabelle continued on her search for the weapon, finding that the weapon was beyond repair but an ancient holocron within it. This was enough to please Annabelle but she was still angry about the weapon as she escaped the Red Nebula with it. Her men eventually arrived and helped pull her ship out of the depths of the Nebula before jumping out of the system. Exploration of Korriban Annabelle went to the Shadow Cell’s Korriban Space Station and set up shop there. She knew this was the old homeworld of the Sith and she decided to take advantage of this, sending search teams down to discover old tombs and artifacts for her. One of her teams discovered a holocron and another team discovered the tomb of Darth Bane. She immediately went down and entered the tomb, meeting Darth Bane’s force ghost. She spoke with him a bit before ultimately avoiding his attempts at claiming her as an apprentice and defeating his force ghost. She made her to where the holocron was found so she could study it. She spent the rest of her days studying the holocron, which taught her the further ways and history of the Sith and an ancient form of force repulse. Faked Death She was promoted to high admiral by the shadow cell fleet admiral and that’s when she decided it was time to return to the empire officially. As such, she had the Director of Imperial Intelligence send an Adjustments team to stage her death and such was done. An Adjustments team ambushed her fleet and destroyed it before boarding her flagship and killing everyone on it. From there, they shot Annabelle in the shoulder and put her in an escape pod, sending her off before blowing up the MC80. She returned to the Emperor, who provided her with an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer and a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers, which she named the Fifth Fleet. With this fleet, she commanded the Second Battle of Pantora, where she and other fleets of the Imperial Navy took out the weak Sor'qan Consortium and half of the Rebel Alliance’s Navy. Personality & Traits I wonder how you two will die. Would I break out of these cuffs, snap your neck and bang your head against the wall or would I just beat you to death while the cuffs are on? She took the same personality as her father, Grand Admiral Jax Vizsla. Quiet but respectful, passive aggressive but notable. She uses her past to influence how she feels about the situation and/or person, which can have a lasting effect based on dependencies. Equipment Annabelle is armed with a westar-35 and two engraved lightsabers, with red synthesized crystals, she modified to have the ability to connect into a double bladed lightsaber. She’s also equipped with mandalorian vambraces, which are armed with whistling birds, blaster barrels, wrist rockets, and a wrist mounted flamethrower. While working as an Emperor's Hand, Annabelle was provided with two executors along with an enormous fleet which she used as her mobile base of operations and source of reinforcements. The Imperial I-class Star Destroyer that came with the fleet was essentially her home, and in it she kept a large number of books, personal items, and also an extensive choice of weapons for any number of missions. While she was away on missions for the Emperor, the ship was administered by her chosen executive officer, Admiral Miller, and crewed by a groups of trusted and vetted Imperials. Powers & Abilities Groomed and trained to perfection by Darth Vader and Darth Sidious, her talents became as diverse as her split personalities. She was known to be a masterly skilled slicer, breaking into secure files with relative ease and managing to hack into the Rebel Alliance’s comms system for 3 years without being detected. Annabelle was not only known as a highly skilled marksman but as a ferocious and fierce opponent in melee combat and martial arts, having knowledge and experience in numerous forms of martial arts from throughout all the galaxy. She was so ferocious and controlled in combat that she bested the Manda’lor in unarmed combat and beat him near death. In another situation, she managed to break a guard’s neck and knock out two more guards all while drugged and handcuffed. During her time as an Emperor's Hand, Annabelle became skilled in the arts of disguise and infiltration, also being trained to become an ace pilot as was standard for her occupation. In 8 BBY, she used her skills of disguise to infiltrate the Rebel Alliance, getting recruited under the alias “Angel” and eventually reaching the rank of Vice Admiral. List of Martial Arts Forms * Bakuuni Hand * Broken Gate * Echani * Hijkata * Imperial Combat Exercise * Jar'Kai * Keldabe Kiss * Keldabe Handshake * K'tara * Nerve Kiss * Rek'dul * Stava * Teräs Käsi * Zavat Lightsaber Training Despite her innocent appearance, Annabelle was immensely skilled in lightsaber combat, being considered as one of the greatest duelist of her time and on par with Mace Windu after mastering his saber form. With her immense skill, she was able to kill many Jedi with a single blow, killing the Gray Jedi Master Jayden and Jedi Master Eric Alcor then subduing Jedi Master Emily Alcor with almost no effort at all. Annabelle had an extremely aggressive and defensive dueling style and augmented her swordplay by using force speed and an advanced saber throw. Her style was a combination of brutal aggression, lethal precision and patience making her an almost unstoppable opponent. Although the full extent of Annabelle’s mastery of each form of lightsaber combat have not been displayed, she had enough competence with the forms of Juyo, Vaapad and Shien. She displayed such a mastery of these forms that she had developed her own saber style, using a mix of all three forms and the force as an advantage. Force Powers In addition to her fierce combat skills, Annabelle was just as fierce within the use of the force. In doing so, she became one of the most feared force users within the galaxy. Her skill and raw power within the force was shown to match those of Darth Vader’s, spending decades learning and mastering the force and it’s usage, which allowed full mastery over most force powers and she also managed to learn and master forgotten and previously unknown force powers. At full power, Annabelle’s force abilities proved so great that it required a large amount of highly powerful and skilled force adepts to defeat her, as shown by how she was captured by the Mystril Shadow Guards with the aid from four Jedi Masters and a highly skilled bounty hunter. Annabelle was also highly proficient in the use of force lightning. If used to its full potency, she could instantly reduce one or more people into charred husks. Although her Force lightning was generally blue in color, it has been seen as red at times. She used this ability many times to her advantage, using it in one instance to short circuit a x-wing and crash it into a base to cause a distraction and in another instance to subdue a platoon of rebel soldiers. Annabelle’s trademark power was telekinesis and as a master of the power, she’s used it to great lengths to prove herself. She was so skilled in telekinesis that she managed to drop an AT-AT onto a group of Jedi and block their path. In another instance, she used telekinesis to hold a MC40a light cruiser in place so her fleet could fire upon in and she moved a rebel frigate into the line of fire of other rebel ships. Languages * Galactic Basic * High Basic * Huttese * Sy Bisti * Sith * High Sith * Mando’a * Binary/Droidspeak * Rakatan * Alliance Special Forces Hand Signals * Death Trooper Speak Behind the Scenes Annabelle was created on March 11th, 2018 by Simple River, from there he has been roleplaying as her to the best of his ability.